A Young Robin
by greekfreak101
Summary: Robin gets de-aged to a 4 year old. Some team bonding with little Robin, but mostly Artemis bonding with him
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I probably shouldn't be writing this since I'm working on Silver Wolf, but this has been on my mind for a month or so. I decided to get it on the computer so I wouldn't forget it. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :'(**

* * *

Chapter 1:

It was supposed to be a covert mission where they get in, get the information needed, then get out. But like most missions, everything had gone wrong. The Young Justice team somehow got seperated into different rooms. Robin happened to be in the room with all the information he needed. He started downloading it, and it was 68% done, when one of the scientists from the lab barged into the room.

Everyone else was fighting their own battles in different rooms. Kid Flash managed to take down all of the guards and another scientist in 5 minutes. Superboy took down his guards and scientist down in about 10 minutes. Artemis, Miss Martian, and Aqualad took down about 50 guards in the same time as Superboy. Then they all heard Robin call them through the mind link.

_"I could use a little help in room 4b. I have a scientist and about 20 guards behind me. I've got the information downloading, but it is only at 90%. I don't know how much longer I can hold them off." _

_"Don't worry Robin. We're coming." _Aqualad said through the mind link.

They were almost there when they heard Robin shout through the mind link. _"Yes! The information has been completely downloaded. Guys! I'm on my way to me-" _He started coughing, then they felt him be cut off from the mind link.

When they got to room 4b, the scientist and the guards were all gone. In the middle of the room, a boy about 4 years old was unconcious on the floor. He wore Robin's costume and had the same black hair. When he gained conciousness, he saw the 5 teens and gave a cry, backing away from them.

They all looked at him. Then Kid Flash said what they were all thinking. "Robin?"

To say the boy was shocked would be an understatement. "How do you know my nickname? Only my mamica and tati call me that!

"This is going to be hard to explain to Batman," Kid Flash said looking towards the team. "I say we call him, but don't tell him about Robin. He should see it for himself."

"I agree with Kid Flash. Kid could you call Batman and tell him we're on our way back to the mountain. Also tell him that we got the information, but something went wrong. If he asks what went wrong, say you need to see it for yourself. Miss Martian, call the bio-ship," Aqualad ordered. Both Kid Flash and Miss Martian nodded.

10 minutes later, they were headed back to the mountain with the now 4 year old Robin. He was sitting on Artemis's lap fast asleep. When they arrived at the mountain, they all filed out of the bio-ship and stood in front of Batman.

The first thing Batman noticed was that Robin was gone. "What happened?"

Aqualad explained the whole situation from when they left for their mission to coming back from it. That was when he noticed the small, sleeping child in Artemis's arms. Artemis stepped up and said, " We believe this child is Robin."

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Anyway, it will probably be a while till I post again since I'm working on Silver Wolf. Plus I'm moving so that doesn't leave a lot of free time on my hands. Oh well. Hope I get to post soon.**

**Please review. Even if I have the next chapter ready, I won't post until I get at least 7 reviews. So if you like it, please tell your friends so they can read it and review.**

**~greekfreak101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up! I got 10 reviews in 1 day, so I decided to post again! Hope you guys like it! Thanks for all those who reviewed!**

* * *

Previously:_ Artemis stepped up and said, "We believe this child is Robin."_

Chapter 2:

"How did this happen?" Batman demanded in a dark, menacing tone.

"We were searching through the building trying to find the information, when we got split up somehow. We still aven't figured out how we got split up. Robin was downloading the information, when he called for help through the mind link. By the time we got there, the guards were gone, and Robin was nowhere to be seen. All we found was this child in an overgrown Robin costume with the same black hair as Robin. We figured this child was Robin, because of the costume. He didn't reconize us when he woke up, so we figured his mind was reverted back to his 4 year old mind." Aqualad answered.

"Okay. I'll take some blood samples from him, then try and find a cure. In the meantime, you should probably get some clothes and necessities for him." Batman said.

Right then Robin started to wake up. Once he saw the heroes, he cried out in fright. "Care faceti voi? Unde este mămica şi tăticul?" **(Who are you? Where is mommy and daddy)**

No one knew what language he was speaking. Well no one, but Batman did. "E bine Richard. Suntem aici pentru a vă ajuta să. Vă puteţi vorbi în limba engleză astfel încât oricine poate intelege?" **(It's okay Richard. We are here to help you. Can you please speak in English so everyone can understand you?)**

Robin seemed to trust Batman enough to switch back to English.

"Where am I? Who are you guys? Where is mommy and daddy?" Robin asked all these questions in his adorable 4 year old voice.

"You are at Mount Justice. We are Young Justice and the Justice League. My name is Batman, that is Kid Flash, Artemis, Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Superboy," Batman said, pointing to each hero as he said there name. "As for your parents, I'll tell you when we are alone."

Robin seemed to get this and nodded his head. He then put his head to rest on Artemis's shoulder.

"Hey Bats? Since he has a 4 year old mind, can you tell his secret ID? I mean he got defensive when we called him Robin." Kid Flash asked, though he knew Robin's secret ID. He couldn't say it in front of the team, unless Bats gave him premission though.

Batman could see the logic in Kid Flash's question and decided to tell them. "I will, but if you tell anyone, I will hunt you down and break my number 1 rule. The police would never be able to find your body," He said threateningly. "His name is Richard Grayson, but you can call him Dick."

"I knew the kid looked familiar!" Artemis exclaimed. "Does that mean that you're Bruce Wayne?"

"Yes." Batman pulled down his cowl to show them. Next he got out his wallet and handed a credit card to Aqualad. "Get dressed in civvies and go out to by him some necessities. Let me run some tests on him, then I'll tell you what you need to get him."

* * *

After Batman ran some tests on Robin, he found that there was no cure, but the effect should run off in 2-3 weeks. After the tests, Robin-now Dick-fell asleep. Batman was soon called back to the watchtower for a off world mission. He left the team in charge of Dick.

While the rest of the team was out buying the necessities on the list Batman gave them, Artemis stayed back to watch Dick.

* * *

The team went to Walmart to get the stuff needed for Dick. On the list was some clothes that fit him, some boxers, some pajamas, shoes, and pull-ups just in case.

First they went to the clothes section. Megan picked out a Batman t-shirt and 2 pairs of jeans. Wally got Dick a Flash t-shirt, a pair of jeans and a green sweatshirt. Kaldur got him a Green Lantern and Superman t-shirt with a pair of jeans. Conner got him a pair of Batman and Superman pajamas. As for the shoes, they go him some black, little kid they got him some Justice League boxers. They also bought 2 packages of pull-ups.

After they checked out, they headed back to the mountain. When they got back, they saw Artemis watching TV in the living room. Before they could ask, she told them that Dick was in his put the stuff down and watched TV with Artemis. They had decided not to wake Dick from his nap.

About a half hour later, Dick walked into the room in a oversized t-shirt. Since he was awake they decided to dress him. He wouldn't let anyone, but Artemis near him, so she had to dress him.

"Boxers or pull-ups, Dick?" Artemis asked holding each of the items up.

"Boxers. I'm a big boy, so I don't need pull-ups," he responded.

"Okay, but when you go to bed we are putting you in pull-ups just in case," Artemis said chuckling.

Once they entered the kitchen, Megan said "Dinner time!"

* * *

**That was long. Sorry for not writing out 4. I'm just lazy since it's 1 in the morning and I'm supposed to be asleep. Hope you guys like it. **

**I don't care if I get good or bad reviews, I just need 10 reviews to continue this story.**

**4 year old Dick: Pwease review. gf101 likes getting reviews.**

**Like he said. REVIEW!**

**~greekfreak101**


	3. Chapter 3

**25 reviews! That is the most reviews I've gotten on a story. I got tickets to the midnight premire of the Dark Knight Rises! Can't wait! I don't have much to say except for: Hope you like this chapter!**

**Diclaimer: I don't own YJ! :'( *cries***

* * *

_Previously: As they entered the kitchen M'gann shouted, "Dinner time!"_

Chapter 3:

For dinner that night, they had spagetti and meatballs. Dick sat next to Artemis on his knees, so he could see over the table. On the ends were Kaldur and Wally. Across from Dick and Artemis were Conner and Megan.

Artemis cut up Dick's meatballs so he could it them easier, but he still made a mess. By the time he was done eating, he had sauce all around his mouth, in his hair, on his pants, and the front of his shirt.

After the rest had finished eating, the team did the dishes while Artemis went to give Dick a bath. At first Wally wanted to give Dick a bath, but Dick wanted Artemis. Ever since he had been turned into a 4 year old, he seemed clingy to Artemis. Artemis didn't mind, considering he was just the cuteset thing in the world.

After his bath, which consisted of lots of splashing and bubbles ending up everywhere, Artemis got him into Batman pajamas. Before though, she put him in pull-ups.

"I don't need pull-ups!" He protested.

"You probably don't, but this is just in case," she reminded him.

"Okay," he said finally giving in.

Artemis was putting his dirty clothes away, when Wally came in and said that they were going to watch a movie and they were welcome to join if they wanted to. Dick and Artemis decided to watch it with them and walked to the family room.

Megan had chosen the Disney movie Balto. Dick fell asleep on Artemis's lap about halfway through the movie. When the movie was over everyone headed off to bed. Artemis was going to lay Dick down in his bed, but he woke up saying he wanted to sleep with her. She gave in of course and fell asleep, her arms wrapped around Dick in a protective manner.

* * *

The next morning everyone ate breakfeast and got ready for the day. This time when Wally volunteered to dress Dick, Dick let him.

He put Dick in a Flash t-shirt, with jeans, and a sweatshirt. Dick also chose boxers over pull-ups.

When they got to the bio-ship, they found that Artemis had put an extra outfit in the ship just in case. She also put a few pull-ups in her purse.

They were headed to the mall, but about 5 minutes away Dick said, "Arty?"

Artemis turned so she facing Dick and replied, "Yes Dickie?"

"I have to go potty!" He looked about ready to cry and had his legs crossed in the carseat the bio-ship made. Artemis made note of this before replying.

"Do you think you could wait 5 minutes?" She asked in her sweetest voice.

"I'll try."

Everyone heard the conversation, and Megen sped up the bio-ship, so they made it there in 2 minutes instead of 5. Once they stopped, their seatbelts unbuckled, and Dick practically ran for the door, but stopped halfway.

"What's wrong Dickie? i thought you said you had to go to the bathroom," Wally siad, puzzeled as to why Dick stopped.

"I do, but I can't make it! If I don't get to a potty so-" He was cut off by a wet feeling in his pants. He looked down and saw a wet spot starting to grow on his pants. It continued to grow for about a minute. By then, the whole front of his jeans was wet. then there was a small puddle around him. He saw this, then looked up at the 5 teens. 'I'm sowwy. I couldn't make it!" He said. Tears started to form in his eyes, then not to long after that, he was crying, Artemis was the first to move.

"It's okay Dickie. Let's get you into some clean clothes, then go shopping where ever you'd like to go. How's that sound?"

"Yeah. Come on Dickie. It's alright. Accidents happen," Wally said.

"Don't cry. It's okay." Now it was Megan's turn to comfort him.

Kaldur didn't know what to say, so he just said, "Don't worry. It happens."

Conner being Conner didn't know what to say, so he just stayed quiet.

After that moment, Artemis picked up Dick bridal style and went to the back of the ship. There she got out an extra pair of jeans and a pull-up. Dick backed away at the sight of the pull-up.

"I don't need a pull-up!"

"i'm not tryin to be mean to you Dickie, but I think a pull-up is the safest way for now."

She picked him up and put him on the medical table, since they didn't have a changing area. Artemis got some baby wipes out and put everything in a pile. First Artemis took off his shoes, pants and boxers. Then she wiped his butt like you did when you changed a diaper. Next she put the pull-up on and helped him stand up. She figured the easiest way to get his pants on was e=when he was standing up. Once she finished redressing him, she realized Dick was blushing.

"Don't tell me you're embarressed," she said playfully.

"I don't like wearing a pull-up! It makes me feel like a baby! Especially after what just happened!" He exclaimed. He tried to sound angry, but when he stumbled on the word 'especially' it made him too cute.

Once they rejoined the group they headed towards the mall.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! The accident part had been in my mind for days. I had different scenarios that I considered using later on in the story, but decided once was enough. I chose this one, because it came to my mind the most. Tell me if you want it to happen again.**

**I still need 10 reviews to update!**

**4 year old Dick: Review pwease! *irresistable puppy dog face***

**~greekfreak101**


	4. Chapter 4

**52 reviews! Yay! That is the most reviews I have gotten! People really like Robin de-aging stories. Here is the 4th chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I had writer's block. Don't have that much to say, so ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ. :'(**

* * *

_Previously: Once they rejoined the group they headed towards the mall._

Chapter 4:

In the mall they walked around looking to see what stores Dick might want to go in. When he saw Toys R Us, he grabbed Artemis's hand and dragged her into the store. The rest of the team just followed.

The store was huge and filled with shelves and shelves of toys. On one of the shelves was a stuffed elephant that Dick fell for immediately. He rushed over and grabbed it bringing it back to Artemis. "I want it! It reminds me Zitka."

Artemis smiled at that, for she knew about his past. "Okay. You can get, but let us get a cart first, so we can put whatever you want in there." He smiled at that, which made her smile even more.

Wally saw this and said, "Who knew you had a soft side!"

"I'll let you know Baywatch, that I can be kind whenever I want to!"

Wally opened his mouth to say something, when he got cut off by Dick pulling on Artemis's hand, wanting her to follow him. She happily complied, and followed him down the aisle.

They walked through the store for quite a while, getting things like a minature basketball hoop, a robin and a bat stuffed animal, and bouncy ball. When they went up to check out and meet up with the rest of the team, Dick asked a question Artemis didn't know how to answer. "Do you know where my _Mami_ and_ Tati _are? I know that the guy dressed like a bat said he'd tell me later, but I want to know now." He pouted at the last sentence.

"I don't know where your parents are now, but Batman does. He'll tell you when he gets back. I promise." Artemis of course did know where they were, but didn't have the heart to tell him that they were dead. He seemed happy enough with the answer, and that was all she had hoped for.

After they checked out, they met up with the team. They went to a few more stores and got him some more clothes, along with some Batman swim trunks. By the time they were done shopping, it was lunch time.

"Come on guys! Let's go eat some lunch!" Wally exclaimed.

"Of course you'd be the hungry one!" Artemis said.

"Hey! High metabilisom! How many times do I have to say?"

"I'm hungry too, Arty."

Artemis looked down at Dick and smiled. "Okay. Let's go get some lunch."

"Oh, so you're rude to me, but nice to him! Thanks for the love Arty."

"Don't call me Arty!"

"Why does he get to then?"

"Because he's adorable." Dick smiled at that one.

"Come on guys. Please don't fight. Let's just go get some lunch," Kaldur said, breaking off the fight before it got any worse.

Artemis huffed and picked up Dick, before heading to the food court. Everyone else, but Wally followed. Wally just sped ahead and ordered from a chinese restraunt.

"What would you like Dick?"

"Pepperoni pizza," he said, stumbling on the word pepperoni.

Artemis smiled and took him over to the pizza place ordering a slice of pepperoni and a slice of sausage pizza. They got some soda and headed back to the table where the team sat, everyone having something different. Kaldur had some salad. M'gann had gotten something from a Hawain restraunt. Conner had the same thing. Then, of course Wally had a huge plate of chinese food.

Artemis cut up Dicks pizza, then began to eat her own. They talked about what it would be like to take care of a younger Robin.

"I wonder if he'll remember all this," M'gann said.

"Yeah, I was wondering that to. He'd be so embarrassed," Wally said. "Hey! If he does, I'll finally have blackmail on him." He smirked.

_'It'll be so weird if he does remember this.' _Artemis thought. Ever since she's met him, Artemis has had a small crush on Robin. Sure, he was 13 while she was 15, but that was only a two year difference. He was smart, funny, mischevious, and kinda cute.

"I kinda hope he doesn't," Artemis said.

"Why not?"

"Because, then he'll probably feel akward around us for a while."

They all that about this. That would be kind of true.

"I guess it would be," M'gann said.

"Yeah."

Kaldur and Conner just nodded their heads.

"Okay. Since we've got everything we need, I suggest we head home. it's alomst Dick's nap time," Artemis said, tilting her head towards Dick, who was about to fall asleep.

"Yeah. Let's go home guys."

Artemis picked up Dick after handing the bags to Wally, who complained, but with one glare stopped. On their walk to the bio-ship, Dick had fallen asleep on her shoulders, so she decided to let him sleep in her lap on the ride home.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Not my best chapter, but I had writer's block!**

**Little Dick: Pwease review! *irresistable puppy-dog face***

**Still need 10 reviews to update!**

**Chack out my other stories:**

Gym Class  
Silver Wolf  
Young Justice Poems  
Peanut Butter Cookies

**~greekfreak101**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I am sososoooooooooooo sorry for not updating in FOREVER! I hope y'all can forgive me. I also hope that this chapter will make up for it! Thank you for those who reviewed. **

**To the guest reviewers:**

**Emster: Thanks!  
Mossclaw: I know he is! I really wish he was real and not in my head!  
Guest: Here is more.  
Guest That Reads: I know! Thanks! I know...again!  
Keepmovingforwar: Thanks!  
HeHe: Thanks! You may be a major Spitfire fan, but I'm a major Traught and Dibs fan!  
Ashley: Glad you love it!**

**Now back to the story. Again hope y'all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: It's fanfiction! Of course I don't own Young Justice!**

* * *

_Previously: On their walk to the bio-ship, Dick had fallen asleep on her shoulders, so she decided to let him sleep in her lap on the ride home._

Chapter 5:

When they got back to the mountain, Artemis put Dick down on his bed for his nap, then went to go join the others in the family room. She sat down on the counch next to Megan, who was sitting next to Superboy.

"So what do you guys want to do for the next hour or so, until Dick wakes up?" Wally asked in an impatient tone, like he wanted Dick to wake up soon.

"I don't know. You guys up for a movie?" Megan asked.

A chous of 'yes' came in reply, so Megan went and got a movie from her room. When she came back, she had the movie How To Train Your Dragon. She put it in, then sat back down at her seat.

How To Train Your Dragon was a cute movie, and by the end of it Artemis and Megan both wanted Toothless as their pet. Wally and Conner didn't care one bit, and Kaldur hadn't really been paying attention. Throughout the entire movie, he had been reading Harry Potter and the Prisioner of Azkaban. He was so into it that he didn't notice that the movie was over.

Once the ending credits had finished and Megan had turned off the TV, Dick came in awake from his nap. He was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and dragging his feet. His hair was also slightly messy from rolling around. The two girls thought it was the cutest sight thay had ever seen. Artemis immediately picked him up and carried him over to the couch. The rest of team, Kaldur had finally put his book down, made small talk.

**Recognized: Zatanna Zatara B-08**

"Zatanna!" M'gann shouted heading over to wear the zeta-beams were in the commons**(1)**. Everyone else also followed her lead, Artemis carrying Robin.

"Hey guys!" Zatanna said when she saw them. She noticed the four year old in Artemis's arms and asked, "Who's this little guy? And where's Robin?" She added the last part when she noticed the absence of her crush.

"Uh, Zatanna? The little guy _is _Robin," Wally said cautiously.

Zatanna started laughing, apparently thinking that they were joking when they were not. She stopped laughing though when she saw the seriousness in their faces. "You're serious?!" She asked a bit surprised. They didn't need to answer for the look on their faces answered her question.

Artemis saw the look on Zatanna's face and said, "It is a bit of a surprise at first."

"How did he get turned into a kid?" Zatanna asked.

"We were on a mission, we left him alone, though we shouldn't have, and when we found him, he was already de-aged to a four year old."

"Daaaaaaang! I missed alot in just _one _mission!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"Yep," Superboy said bluntly.

"You wanna help take care of him?" Aretmis asked gesturing to Robin. "By the way, we got to know his secret ID. Since you're part of the team, I guess you can know. Right Kal?"

"Yes Artemis. She should be able to know, because she is a team member. It would be unfair for everyone, but her to know his identity."

"His name is Richard Grayson, but his nickname is Dick," Artemis said. She saw Zatanna's expression and before Zatanna could say anything, Artemis added, "And yes, Bruce Wayne is Batman. So like I asked before, you wanna help take care of him?"

"Wow, just wow. Who would've guessed that the richest man in Gotham and his ward would be the Dynamic Duo known as Batman and Robin? Sure, I mean who wouldn't want to help take care of him?"

"I know! He's just the cutest thing ever!" Artemis squealed, at the same tickling Dick's stomach making him laugh.

M'gann decided to join in on the conversation as well. "He's sooo ADORABLE! I wish he could stay like this forever!" M'gann squealed, her voice at a higher pitch than Artemis's. The males on the team backed away from what they thought were crazy women.

"Can I hold him Artemis?" Zatanna asked holding out her arms. Artemis reluctantly gave him to Zatanna. Once Dick was in her arms Zatanna said, "My name is Zatanna. I'm a friend of Artemis and M'gann."

"Hi Zee!" He said, his childish voice making the girls aww. Zatanna hugged him tightly until he said, "Zeeeee!" Zee reacted to his whine immediately by letting go just a bit.

The females of the team stood there gushing over how cute Dick was, while Dick just sat in Zee's arms enjoying all the attention. He would smile cutely at the girls, and that was enough to make them squeal in happiness.

"Zatanna, I want to hold him now!" M'gann said holding out her arms for a chance to hold the adorable four year old. She hadn't gotten a chance yet, because Artemis is practically the only one who has gotten to hold him.

"No!" Zatanna argued. "You've gotten to spend two days with him already! It's my turn!"

"Please Zatanna!" M'gann whined. She really wanted to hold Dick. "I may have spent a couple of days with him, but I haven't gotten to hold. Artemis is really the only one who has."

"Fine." Zatanna said giving in. Though she didn't want to, she gave him to M'gann.

M'gann smiled and held him close to her. She started to walk to the kitchen, while asking Dick and the other females if they wanted to help bake cookies. Dick smiled brightly up at her, while the fourteen and fifteen year old girls nodded.

The males decided to go back to the family room. Kaldur went back to his book, Conner watched the static on the TV, and Wally was trying to convince Conner to change the channel. Wally had no luck, but he wouldn't give up.

Meanwhile, the girls were in the kitchen behind the family room trying to make cookies with Dick. They got the mixing bowl, the eggs, flour, milk, butter, and whatever else you needed to bake cookies. M'gann mixed all the ingredients together with Dick, while Aretmis and Zee got out the cookie tray and sprayed pam on it. After they finished putting balls of cookie dough on, Dick and three girls ate the rest of the cookie dough.

Dick had cookie dough all over his face and in his hair, but surprisingly had none on his clothes. The girls saw the mess on his face, and before anyone could blink, Zatanna volunteered to wash him.

She took him to the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth. She wet the wash cloth with warm water and started to wipe off his face. Dick didn't like this and began to struggle with her. Zatanna tried to finish before he hurt himself, but with all his stuggling, she doubted she would. Zatanna decided to use her last resort. Magic.

"Ecaf s'kciD ffo hsaw**(Wash off Dick's face.)**," she said, and his face was magically cleaned. He stopped struggling when he realized Zee had stopped trying to wash his face.

"There. All done," she said making him look at her with a confused look. She saw the look and said, "Don't worry anout it Dick. I'm done, so you don't have to deal with that wash cloth anymore." He smiled at that.

They walked into the kitchen just as the cookies finished. M'gann levitated the tray out of the oven to Dick's fasination, and placed them in the center of the island. Dick reached to grab one, but Artemis pulled his hand away before he could burn himself. "Wait for them to cool Dick. Then you can have some. Okay?"

Dick nodded, a bit sad, but waited like Artemis said. They waited for a few minutes, listening to Wally still begging Conner to change the channel. M'gann soon decided that they were cool enough and shouted out to the boys, "Cookies are done!"

Wally, like always when it came to food, was the first one there. He saw that Dick had already grabbed a cookie, then Wally grabbed one for himself. He may have liked Dick as thirteen year old, but this was just perfect blackmail. _'Note to self-Get a camera for tomorrow,' _he thought. He couldn't wait to show Roy the pictures. That reminded him of something.

"Hey guys? Do you think anyone's told Roy about Dick yet? I mean he is like his brother. He would be upset if we didn't tell him," Wally said just as Conner and Kaldur walked in.

I don't think anyone has my friend. If what you say is true though, then I suggest you call him and tell him," Kaldur replied, speaking for the other team members.

"Okay." Wally took out his phone and dialed Roy's number at super speed, but he didn't have to. At that moment the zeta-beams announced the arrival of Batman and 'Speedy' with the shout, "It's RED ARROW!"

* * *

**So I added Zatanna and now I've added Roy. Sorry if the characters seemed a bit OOC, but it's fanfiction! We can write the characters however we like! I hope you all liked it!**

**Young Dick: Please review! It makes me happy and y'all know I'm so adorable that you can't resist! *innocent look on his face***

**Y'all know you can't resist his innocent face, so just give in and review. I might actually update faster too! :)**

**~greekfreak101**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Look, I'm posting on turkey day! XD! I don't have much to say, other than, I hop y'all like this chappie! Sorry it's short, but at least I updated! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ.**

* * *

_Previously: "Okay." Wally took out his phone and dialed Roy's number at super speed, but he didn't have to. At that moment the zeta-beams announced the arrival of Batman and 'Speedy' with the shout, "It's RED ARROW!"_

**Chapter 6:**

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME ROBIN GOT DE-AGED?" Roy shouted as he stromed into the cave. Batman was following silently, watching Roy yell at the team. He would never admit it out loud or let it show, but Batman found it amusing.

Wally ran up to them with super speed and said, "Well, we kinda forgot. I was just about to call you and tell you, though." Wally looked at Roy with a look that said, 'Please don't kill us'.

Roy sighed as the rest sidekicks, I mean partners, cam in. Robin was the last to come into the commons. Roy took one look at the four year old Robin and decided not to yell at the team. Instead, his brotherly insticnts kicked in, and he walked over to Robin. He bent down and picked him up, placing Dick on Roy's hip. Then, he looked over to Wally and said, "Total payback on all the pranks he's played on us."

Wally nodded. "Oh ya. We so need to get a camera for blackmail." Wally watched Roy nod in agreement.

"Your blackmail can wait a few hours," Batman said in his gruff voice. "Right now, I need to talk to him about something." Batman walked over to Roy, took Dick out of his arms, and walked away.

The two walked down to Dick's bedroom. On the way, Batman took of his cowl, making him Bruce Wayne. They walked into Dick's room and sat down on the bed, the younger in the older's lap.

"Remember how I said, I'll tell you about your parents soon?" Bruce asked his ward.

Dick nodded. "Do you know where they are?" He looked up at Bruce with those big blue eyes. Bruce saw them, and even though he planned on telling the truth, he couldn't.

"The last time I saw your parents Dickie, they were asking me to babysit you. They said they had to do something, before the circus moved next month. They're okay, and they will come get you soon. For now, we're going to watch you, okay?"

"Okay." Bruce smiled. He hoped Dick was returned to his normal age soon. As much as he liked Dick in this form, he missed the thirteen year old Dick.

The millionaire and his ward walked back to the family room, where the team was filling Roy in on what happened. Roy was listening intently to make sure he didn't miss anything. The two bats had stayed hidden, waiting for the right time to show. They waited until the team was finished talking. Roy hada look of absolute shock on his face.

Batman stepped out of the shadows with Dick. Dick ran up to Artemis and climbed into her lap. She smiled down at him, as he smiled up. _Looks like Artemis and Dick are getting close, _Batman thought. Roy at the same time said, "Seems like Artemis and Dick have gotten close."

"Yep. Dick's been favoring Arty since the beginning," Wally said, getting a reply of 'Don't call me Arty!' from Artemis.

Roy laughed. "Any clue as to why he likes you more than the others, _Arty_?"

"Don't call me Arty! As for your question, I have no clue. Maybe it was because _I _was the nicest to him," she replied, causing Roy to laugh again.

"You? Nice?" Roy asked pretending to look shock.

"Hey! Arty _is _nice!" Dick shouted defending her. Artemis smirked.

"He seems to think I'm nice."

"Whatever," Roy said. Then, something finally dawned on him. "Who's going to watch while we're all at school?"

"What about Bruce?"

"I've got Wayne Enterprises to run, so I can't watch him. Also, our butler is in England taking care of a sick niece, so he can't watch him."

"I could check with my mom, and she might be able to take care of him. SHe doesn't have work, so she would be able to. That is, if she is willing to," Artemis said. With that, she got up and got out her cell phine. Placing Dick on the couch, she walked out of the room to call her mom.

"Hey mom," she said when Paula Crock answered the phone.

_"Artemis, why are you calling?" _

"I was wondering if you could take care of one my teammates. He got de-aged to a four year old, and no one can watch him while we're at school."

_"I would be happy to Artemis. Who is it?"_

"It's Robin, but you can call him Dick. He gets denfensive when you call him Robin."

_"Okay. Tell Batman that I would be glad to watch him."_

"K. Thanks mom! Love ya. Bye."

_"Bye Artemis."_ Paula hung up, and Artemis walked back into the room.

"My mom said she would be glad to watch him."

"So it's settled. Ms. Crock will watch Dick, while you guys are at school," Batman finalised.

Everyone nodded and simultaniously said, "Yep."

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but I have writer's block. Again. Hope you all liked it. Please review and send in ideas that you would like to see in this story. They would be very helpful!**

**Feel free to check out a new story that eternal mist and I co-wrote together. It's a Marvel and YJ xover. **

**Again, please send in ideas that you would like to see in stories. I NEED them to update faster!**

**~greekfreak101**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! MERRY CHRISTMAS! I updated this on Christmas as a Christmas present to all my viewers! I hope you all like it! **

**Dicsclaimer: I don't have to do these for ever chapter, right? I mean it is obvious I don't own YJ. If I did, this would be an episode!**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

The next day while the team was at school, and Bruce was at Wayne Enterprises, Paula Crock watched Dick. If you asked what Paula thought of Dick, she would say that he was one of the cutest and sweetest four year olds she's ever met. She absolutely adored him.

"Polly?" Dick asked. His called Paula 'Polly', because he liked to give people he met nicknames. Not all of them got one, but if Dick could think of one, he would give you one.

"Yes Dickie?" Paula replied, bending down as far as she could in her wheelchair to pick up Dick and place him in her lap.

"I was wondering if we could play a game," he said, even if it was hesitant.

"Well, what game did you have in mind?" She asked.

"I was wondering if we could play tag or hide 'n seek."

"I would love to Dickie, but sadly this wheelchair prevents me from doing any of those things," she replied with a sad smile on her face. But at the sad look on Dick's face, she continued with, " But maybe we could play a board game or something. What kind of board games do you like to play?"

This made Dick cheerful again, and she was happy about that, because Dick doesn't look like himself unless he is cheerful. "I like to play Candyland. Do you have Candyland?"

"Yes. I do as a matter of fact. It's in the closet right over there." Paula pointed to the closet right across from where they were sitting. "Could you go get it, then we can play?"

"Sure Polly!" He jumped off Paula's lap and ran over to the closet. He opened the door and found the game board with candy all over it. "Here it is!" He exclaimed as he ran over to Paula and climbed onto her lap.

Paula smiled and wheeled her wheelchair over to the kitchen table, so they could have a flat surface to place the game board on. As they set up the game board, Dick decided that he wanted to be the red person, so Paula picked blue from the other three choices. Once the game board was set up, they began.

Paula was actually quite surprised when she saw how much luck Dick had while playing Candyland. They played ten games, and each time Dick won by a long shot. He eventually got bored of the game and fell asleep on Paula's lap. Paula wheeled into the small living room in the apartment and grabbed a blanket. She wrapped it around Dick and layed him down on the couch. She watched as he snuggled closer to the blanket for warmth. He looked like such an innocent kid, she couldn't believe that he would grow up to become Robin. It was just amazing that someone like Robin could look like such an innocent kid.

As Dick slept, Paula made chicken nuggets for dinner. It used to be Artemis's favorite dinner when she was four, so she figured Dick would like them too. The timer on the oven beeped just as Dick woke up. He smelled the chicken and raced into the kitchen. He was already seated at the table before Paula could fully pull the tray of chicken nuggets out of the oven. She smiled and chuckled at the toddler's eagerness.

"I take it you like chicken nuggets, Dickie," she said.

"Uh-huh! I _love _chicken nuggets! They are my favorite! How did you know to make them, Polly?"

"They used to be Artemis's favorite thing to eat when she was your age. She acted the same way you are right now," Paula replied to his question.

She saw the look of excitedness on Dick's face as he said, "That's is so cool! I have something in common with Arty!"

Paula chuckled and said, "That you do Dickie. That you do."

He smiled and waited for her to put some on his plate. Once she did, he bagan to dig into them. Paula was extremely lucky to have given him only a little amount of ketchup. By the time he finished chicken nuggets, he was little less hyper. Not sleepy, but not hyper either. This was perfect for Paula to get a break.

They sat in the living room, watching Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. They were on their 20th episode when they heard a crash, signalling a window breaking. Paula's eyes moved to the windows, while Dick's were still clued to the TV screen.

Next to the window that had been broken was Lawrence Crock, also known as Sportsmaster. This shocked Paula to no end, wondering what her husband was doing here.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Paula snapped, grabbing the attention of Dick. Dick saw Sportsmaster and started to freak out.

"Me? I just came to get the kid. The Light needs him. I heard he was here, so I came to get him. Who knew that Robin, the Boy Wonder, the Dark Squire, protege of the Dark Knight, could turn into this little kid? I didn't, that's for sure," Sportsmaster said.

"You won't get him! Why does the Light want him anyway?" Paula shouted.

"The Light thought this would be a perfect oppurtunity to get through to the team. We take the kid while he's got no memories, the team comes, and BAM! We've captured the team!" Sportsmaster smiled, not that you could see it.

"You won't get him!" Paula repeated.

"Polly? Is the bad man going to take me away?" Dick asked with tears in his eyes.

Paula's face softened as she looked down. "No. Not if I can do something about it." She looked back up at Sportsmaster. "I may be paralized, but that doesn't stop me from stopping you."

Sporsmaster pulled a pellet from his jacket. "It stops you when I've got one of these." Paula knew what it was. It was a knockout gas pellet. She gasped.

"You wouldn't?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes I would." With that, he threw the pellet right by her feet. It exploded and soon, Dick and Paula were out like a light. Sportsmaster smirked under his mask and picked up Dick. "The Light will love this."

* * *

**Sorry it's a bit short, but hey. It's an update! Please review!**

**Young Dick: Ya. Please review for me! **

**greekfreak101: You hearrd the kid!**

**Young Dick: Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**~greekfreak101**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am not dead! Yay! It would be tragic if I died at the age of 13 1/2. And not get to finish the 2nd and, maybe the final :'(, season of Young Justice. I would rant about 'Runaways', but I won't bore you guys with that. **

**Without further ado, I give you Chapter 8 of A Young Robin!**

**Disclaimer: I'm a 13 year old girl! Do you think I own Young Justice?!**

* * *

_Previously: "Yes I would." With that, he threw the pellet right by her feet. It exploded and soon, Dick and Paula were out like a light. Sportsmaster smirked under his mask and picked up Dick. "The Light will love this."_

**Chapter 8:**

When Artemis came home from school, she was shocked to see her mom passed out in her wheelchair. She was also worried, because she couldn't find Dick anywhere. Also, the window was broken, so she was cautious.

She ran over to her mom and shook her to wake her up. After about three minutes, Paula began to wake up. "Huh?" She asked sleepily.

"What happened her mom?" Artemis asked bringing her mother back to reality.

Paula remembered what happened and began to panic. "He took him, Artemis! He broke in, knocked me out, and took Dick!"

"Mom? What are you talking about? You need to explain more for me to understand," said Artemis trying to get her mother to calm down. She was wondering who had taken Dick. Was it the Light?

"Okay Artemis," Paula said slightly calmer than before. She then began to tell Artemis what happened. "We were watching Mickey Mouse CLubhouse when we heard a window break. We looked where the sound came from, and we saw your father, otherwise known as Sportsmaster. He said that the Light wanted to take Dick while he's got no memories, so they could capture the team. He then knocked us out and took Dick."

Once Paula was finished, Artemis was furious. How could her father have taken Dick? How did the Light even find out about the child?

Artemis called the League and the team and asked that they meet at the cave.

* * *

After the League and the team had arrived at the cave, Artemis began to tell them what Paula told her. She finished her story by telling them about when she got home and found out.

To say the League and the team were shocked was the understatement of the year. They were all furious that the Light had taken the boy who was like a nephew to them. The team was either angry at the Light or scared for the youngest member of the team. He was like- no, their brother to them. The most furious and scared person in the room though, was Batman. He was furious that Ra's had decided to kidnap his son. He was also scared that the Light might torture him. Batman- no Bruce- couldn't allow that to happen.

"Team," he said. The team looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "We are going to try and find out where the Light has taken Robin. They have various headquarters around the world." Batman pulled up a world map showing the various headquarters. "I have found out the ones the Light seems to favor. There are five of them." The favored ones were highlighted green. "The team will take one to search, and small groups of leaguers will search the other four. Got it?"

Everyone in the room nodded. Batman had the team go undercover in the one in Arabia. Batman, Flash, and Superman got the one in South America; Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, and Hawkman got the one in Europe; the two Green Lanterns and Red Tornado got Africa; and Green Arrow, Black Canary, Red Arrow got Australia.

Once everyone was ready, they deployed to their respective destinations.

* * *

**The Team  
The Light's Headquarters  
Arabia**

Once the team arrived in Arabia, they put the bioship in camouflage and left to stake out and watch the headquarters. They made sure no guards were coming before sneaking in through a window. They decided to split up into groups to cover more ground.

The groups were Zatanna and Aqualad, Artemis and Kid Flash, and Miss Martian and Superboy.

Zatanna and Aqualad had checked at least half of the first of four floors before they got caught. They didn't notice one guard hiding in the shadows in the corner so they were taken by surprise. They put up a fight, but they were knocked out quickly when the guard for back up. Turned out his back up was at least twenty guys.

Miss Martian and Superboy lasted longer by getting two-thirds of the second floor done before getting caught. Conner accidently knocked down a floor lamp when he looked into a room. This alerted the guards nearby and got them caught. They even found Miss Martian when she was in camouflage form.

Artemis and Kid Flash surprisingly lasted the longest, even with their constant bickering. They got the whole third floor checked and were waiting to meet the rest of the team to meet up with them on the fourth floor. They waited for thirty minutes before they could guess that the other four had been caught. Before they could do anything about it though, a guard happened to walk right into the office they were hiding in right when they had been about to leave.

_'Oh crap,' _Artemis thought. This was not good. She kind of wished Robin were here and his real age, because he would know how to get out of this situation. _'Of course, if Robin were here and his real age, we wouldn't be in this situation.'_

They managed to knock out the guard, but not before he could call for back up. Three minutes later, at least thirty to forty guards were surrounding them. They subdued about three-fourths of them before one pulled out knock out gas.

"Gas masks!" Kid Flash said a bit too late. By the time Artemis had grabbed her mask, she was already feeling sluggish.

Her last thought was _'This is not good'._

* * *

Artemis came to in a cell with her other teammates. All her super powered friends were still out and had on inhiberator collars on to subdue their powers.

_'Well there goes our chance of getting out of here,' _she thought. She had a feeling they would be in here for quite a while. That is until someone came to give them a _friendly _greeting. She was so looking forward to that. *Note the sarcasm*

About a half hour later, Artemis' other teammates came to. They saw where they were and groaned. They all had remembered how they got caught. They all had the same looks on their faces as Artemis. The looks read: _'Great! Now what?'_

Before any of them had a chance to talk, the door opened. A tall shadow formed on the floor with the little light they had. The person that had walked through the door was none other than Ra's Al Ghul.

* * *

**Sorry it's a bit short, but it's better than nothing! :) I hope you liked it!**

**Young Robin: Please review so we can find out what happened to me!**

**GF101: You hear the kid! Review please!**

**~greekfreak101**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm not going to bore y'all with some lame excuse of why I'm updating this so late with a lame chapter. Let's just say Wally's death got to me, and I found _Merlin._**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned YJ, Wally would not be dead!**

* * *

_Previously: Before any of them had a chance to talk, the door opened. A tall shadow formed on the floor with the little light they had. The person that had walked through the door was none other than Ra's Al Ghul._

**Chapter 9:**

"What do you want Ra's?" Artemis growled out. Sure, she had been raised to be an assassin, but that didn't mean she _wanted _to be one. That was the exact reason she became a hero. That was also the reason she hated anything to do with Ra's.

"Why hello Artemis. I made this special visit to talk to you. I want _you_ to join the League of Shadows once again," Ra's explained.

"_Again?!_" Kid Flash yelled out. "What do you mean by again?"

Kid Flash, however, was ignored as Artemis replied. "I never was part of the League of Shadows, remember? I was in training, but that was before I quit. I never wanted anything to do with the League of Shadows!"

"Yes, I know Artemis," Ra's said. "But I've got a deal you can't pass up." He walked over to her and leaned in close to her and whispered, "You will be able to see your precious Robin again. You two can train to be assassins together. How does that sound?"

A plan immediately formed in Artemis's head. If everything turned out perfectly, her plan would work. She smirked before turning her head to Ra's.

"I'll do it." **(1)**

The team looked at Artemis in shock. They had no clue what Ra's had offered Artemis, but from Ra's and Artemis' smirks they figured it wasn't good at all. Then again, when is anything ever good when Ra's is involved?

"Good choice Artemis," Ra's mused.

He grabbed Artemis by the bicep and pulled her to her feet sharply. "Hey! Watch it Great One! I thought you were supposed to be a gentleman!" **(2)**

"My apologies Artemis," Ra's said.

They walked out of the holding cell, leaving the team with shell-shocked faces. The team couldn't believe that Artemis would betray them like that. They didn't even know what Ra's had offered her.

* * *

"Robin!" Artemis shouted when she spotted him. She ran over and hugged him. Artemis was glad that Dick was unharmed.

Before Dick could open his mouth and protest to being called 'Robin,' she whispered in his ear, "Just play along. They don't know your real name."

She felt Dick nod his head as he hugged her back.

"Take them to the quarters where they will be staying for the time being," Ra's instructed the guards. They obeyed and motioned for the two to follow them out the door and down the hall.

The room they were going to stay in happened to be a small gray room with two twin beds sitting next to each other in the corner. There was a big dresser with a mirror on the other side of the room next to the bathroom. The guards motioned them to go in. Once the teen and the toddler walked in, the guards left.

After the guards left the room where Dick and Artemis would be staying, Artemis locked the door and disabled all the cameras. Next, she looked around the room, looking for an escape route. She saw an air vent in the middle of the room on the ceiling. 'Perfect,' she thought.

Artemis set Dick on the bed. She then sat next to him.

"Okay Dick," Artemis began. He looked at Artemis. "I need you to do me a favor if you want to escape this place."

"What do you need me to do Arty? I will do anything to get out of here!" Dick exclaimed.

"We are going to escape through the air vent up there," Artemis said pointing to the air vent. "But if we want to escape from there you need to be absolutely silent. Can you do that?"

"Ya!"

"Good."

Artemis pushed and pulled the bed so it was under the air vent. Then she tested to see if she was tall enough to reach. She was able to reach it on her tip toes, but just barely. She unscrewed the screws then pulled down the cover.

"Come here Dick."

Dick walked over.

"Now Dick, I'm going to lift you up and let you crawl into the vent. Are you fine with that?"

He nodded yes so Artemis picked him up and lifted him up to the vent. He grabbed the edges and crawled into the vent with the help of Artemis pushing his butt. After he got in, Artemis grabbed the vent and began to pull herself up. She finally got up and started to direct Dick where to go.

"Soon we'll be home free," the teenage girl whispered to herself.

* * *

**Justice League  
Watchtower**

"We found nothing at the Australian Headquarters," Green Arrow told Batman as he came out of the zeta beam with Black Canary and Red Arrow.

"Nothing in Africa," Hal Jordan said coming up through the other zeta beam.

"And nothing South America or Europe," Batman said as Wonder Woman came up behind him. "They must have taken him to the one in Arabia."

Though you could not tell unless you knew him well enough, Batman was worried. Flash, Wonder Woman, Superman, and Green Arrow all noticed though.

"Don't worry Bruce, we'll find him," Wonder Woman said as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yea. And when we do find him, I'm sure he'll be his normal 13-year-old mischievous self in no time!" Flash exclaimed.

"I know. Let's just wait for the team to get back."

They waited for an hour before they tried the com links. When all they got was static, they knew the team was in trouble. And that could mean Dick was in trouble too.

* * *

**(1)- I did think about stopping there, but then the chapter would have only been 243 words long. Too short for my liking.**

**(2)- If you watched Summit you will get it. :)**

**Hope y'all liked it. I know it's bad, but it's something! :)**

**On a side note, my aunt got Siri and let me tell you, she is so amusing! My aunt would insult her, and she would get smart back. I was telling my aunt about poems for _Young Justice Poems_ at super speed. She got out her phone and asked, "Siri, can you tell me what (random name) just told me?" **

**Siri replied, "This is about you, not me." **

**I just thought it was hilarious!**

**~greekfreak101**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry? I won't even try to explain. No explanation is acceptable for how long I've been gone. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

* * *

_Previously: They waited for an hour before they tried the com links. When all they got was static, they knew the team was in trouble. And that could mean Dick was in trouble too._

**Chapter 10:**

Artemis and Dick stepped out of the air vent on the side of the building. They were in a flat area with no buildings surrounding them, but you could see the edge of a city's buildings in the distance.

There seemed to be no mode of transportation around that would get them to the city quickly. Every mode of transportation was probably hidden away underground. Artemis realized this and took Dick's hand in hers and began to walk.

"Come on Dick. We better get walking if we want to get to the city before night comes." And before they find us, Artemis added in her mind.

The sun was starting to set as they walked. They had a few hours before it would get dark. Hopefully they could make it to the city in time. If they managed to, then Artemis would call Green Arrow.

They had walked for hours, and at some point Artemis had to carry Dick because his feet were tired, but they made it to the city. But by the time they were there, it was too late to call Green Arrow. It was ten o'clock where they were, so that would make it about three in the morning in Star City.

Dick was beginning to fall asleep on her shoulders, so Artemis found an alley so they could rest and call in the morning.

"Are we gonna go home soon Arty?" Dick asked.. Artemis knew he was scared.

"Yes. We are going to call for help in the morning. Then, we'll be on our way home," she said.

He had started to nod off again, so Artemis decided to make him more comfortable. To help him sleep, she sang a lullaby her mom used to sing when she was younger.

"Sleep my baby  
Rest my loved one  
Clasped in mother's arms so tender  
Warm in mother's love for thee.

"Naughtily shall ever come to harm thee  
While my loving watch I keep  
Thou my pretty one shall slumber  
While I sing thy lullaby.

"Sleep my baby  
Rest my loved one  
While the evening shadows creep  
Why, my birdie, art thou smiling  
Smiling sweetly in thy sleep?

"Can it be that baby angels in  
God's Heaven smile on thee?  
Rest my darling smile and slumber  
While I sing thy lullaby."

The first time she sang it, she sang it in English. She sang it once again, but this time in Vietnamese; her native language.

"Ngủ con tôi  
Phần còn lại của người thân yêu của tôi  
Siết chặt trong vòng tay của mẹ thật dịu dàng  
Ấm áp trong tình yêu của mẹ dành cho ngươi.

"Nghịch ngợm thì bao giờ đến để làm hại ngươi  
Trong khi đồng hồ yêu thương của tôi, tôi giữ  
Ngươi trong khá của tôi sẽ ngủ  
Trong khi tôi hát bài hát ru ngươi.

"Ngủ con tôi  
Phần còn lại của người thân yêu của tôi  
Trong khi bóng tối tối leo  
Lý do tại sao, birdie của tôi, ngươi đã mỉm cười  
Mỉm cười ngọt ngào trong giấc ngủ của ngươi?

"Nó có thể là thiên thần bé trong  
Trời nụ cười của Thiên Chúa trên ngươi?  
Phần còn lại nụ cười em yêu và giấc ngủ  
Trong khi tôi hát bài hát ru của ngươi."

Dick was asleep halfway through the Vietnamese version of the lullaby. She smiled and leaned against the wall. She smiled contently before falling asleep peacefully.

* * *

**With the Team**

"I can't believe she betrayed us like that!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "I knew there was something wrong with her. Why did we even let her join the team?"

Superboy had had enough of KF's complaining. He decided to put an end to it. "Did you not see the look in her eyes?"

"Of course not! They were probably full of hate.'

"No they weren't. There was hate in them, but not towards us. The look in her eyes told us she had a plan. I think she tricked them into believing she was betraying us."

"Do you have any idea what her plan could be Superboy?" Aqualad asked joining in the argument.

"I'm not quite sure, but I think it has to do with getting Robin to safety. I couldn't hear all of it, but Ra's mentioned something about Artemis seeing Robin again. Maybe she decided to get him out of here, and then come back for us."

"Great plan," Kid Flash interrupted before Aqualad could say anything. "Except for the fact that we may have just blown her cover with all of the security cameras in here."

* * *

**With Ra's al Ghul**

Ra's had heard everything. He was angry at himself for being fooled so easily. He sent the guards to check Artemis and Robin's room. When they came back empty-handed, he sent out many agents to find them.

"Search everywhere in the city! I want them found. I lost Artemis once to the League. I will _not _lose her again. Do I make myself clear?"

Every single guard, agent, and assassin nodded.

"Go."

* * *

**Shorter than usual, but eh. I was at 4-H camp, so I didn't have time to write. Especially with writer's block. Camp cleared that up a bit though. :) **

**Please review!**

**~greekfreak101**


End file.
